ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Manderly
House Manderly of White Harbor is a noble family in the North whose seat is the New Castle in the city of White Harbor. They are among the most powerful and loyal vassals of House Stark as well as the richest northern family due to their control of the only city in the region. Unlike most other northern houses,1 the Manderlys follow the Faith of the Seven instead of the old gods, as the family originated in the Reach. The Manderlys' blazon is a white merman with dark green hair, beard and tail, carrying a black trident, over a blue-green field. The Lord of White Harbor, Melwyn Manderly, influences all lands and houses east of the mouth of the White Knife, including Houses Locke, Woolfield, and Flint of Widow's Watch. The Manderlys' dominion includes the Sheepshead Hills and the Broken Branch, as well as the allegiance of Ramsgate. Their bannermen includes a dozen petty lords and a hundred landed knights. History Kingdom of the Reach The Manderlys are an ancient line who once lived along the banks of the mighty river Mander in the Kingdom of the Reach, and some claim the river was named after them. A noble house of great lords descended from the First Men, they held the castle of Dunstonbury as their seat and had a fierce rivalry with House Peake. During the reign of the Gardener kings in the Reach, King Gwayne III the Fat managed to persuade Lords Manderly and Peake to accept his judgement on their quarrel, and do fealty for their lands, without any bloodshed. Near the end of the long reign of King Garth X Greybeard, a problem arose with the succession as Garth had fathered no sons and only sired daughters, one of whom had been married to Lord Manderly, and the other to Lord Peake. Both lords were determined that their own wife should succeed the throne and the rivalry between them was marked by betrayal, conspiracy and murder, and soon escalated to open war with many lords joining the cause of both sides. The anarchy that followed lasted almost a decade until Ser Osmund Tyrell, the High Steward of Highgarden, made common cause with the other lords of the Reach and defeated the Peakes and Manderlys. He then placed a distant cousin of the late king Garth on the throne who ascended as King Mern VI Gardener. Exile and White Harbor According to Lady Rohanne Webber, House Manderly left or were driven away from the Reach about a thousand years ago. Lord Godric Borrell further refines the time period to "no more than nine hundred years ago", claiming the House had overreached itself and been repelled by the "green hands", a reference to the Gardener kings and their sigil. According to Maester Yandel, the exile of House Manderly is credited to Lord Lorimar Peake upon the behest of King Perceon III Gardener who feared the Manderly's growing influence and power in the Reach. This allowed House Peake to acquire the Manderly's seat of Dunstonbury. Wylla Manderly proclaims that the Manderlys, sore and friendless and in peril of their lives, fled north and were protected and welcomed by the Starks of Winterfell as their own bannermen a thousand years before the War of Conquest. The Starks awarded the Wolf's Den to the Manderlys and tasked them with defending the White Knife in return for swearing an oath that they would always be loyal subjects of House Stark. This history instilled the Manderlys with great loyalty to their new liege lords. The city of White Harbor was built by the Manderlys with the wealth they had brought from the Reach and they developed it over the following centuries. It is the smallest of the five cities of Westeros, and is the main northern port for commerce and naval transport. The New Castle, built to replace the aging Wolf's Den, resembles their previous castle Dunstonbury in the Reach. The Manderlys are one of the few great houses of the North to follow the Faith of the Seven instead of the old gods and thus have a strong tradition of knighthood. Robert's Rebellion When Lord Eddard Stark called the northern banners to join Robert's Rebellion against King Aerys II Targaryen, Lord Wyman Manderly led the Manderlys south. Wyman fought at the Battle of the Trident, rewarding his retainer Ser Bartimus for saving his life by making him castellan of the Wolf's Den, now White Harbor's prison. War of the Five Kings After learning of the assassination attempt on his son Bran's life, Lord Eddard Stark instructs his wife Catelyn to have Lord Wyman Manderly strengthen White Harbor. After leaving the Vale of Arryn, Catelyn meets the Manderlys at White Harbor. Because of Eddard's arrest in King's Landing, a Manderly army, led by Ser Wylis and Ser Wendel, joins Robb Stark at Moat Cailin when marching south against the Lannisters. Their force consists of near 1,500 men, including some 20 knights with their squires, 200 mounted lances, swordsmen and freeriders, and the remaining foot armed with spears, pikes and tridents. Wyman remains at White Harbor to watch over the city. When the northern army splits at the Twins, Wendel accompanies Robb to free Riverrun, and although he is already a mature man, he is counted among the thirty young sons of lords that form Robb's personal guard. Meanwhile, Wylis leads the White Harbor infantry with Lord Roose Bolton on his march south, and is captured at the Battle of the Green Fork. After the crowning of Robb Stark as King in the North, Wendel continues to lead Manderly men in the North's efforts against the Iron Throne. Wylis is held captive at Harrenhal, frequenting the kitchens, until the castle is taken by Brynden Tully. Wendel accompanies Robb Stark in his campaign to repel the Ironborn Invasion of the North, and the following campaign against Mance Rayder. Following the The Treaty of Crowns, Wylis and Wendel return to White Harbor. Recent Events Placeholder Members of House Manderly Manderly Family Tree Past Members * Wyman Manderly, Lord of White Harbor during Robert's Rebellion and the War of the Five Kings ** Wylis Manderly, eldest son and heir of Wyman, held captive in Harrenhal during much of the War of the Five Kings *** Wynafred Manderly, eldest daughter of Wylis. Married Andar Royce *** Wylla Manderly, second daughter of Wylis. Married Jojen Reed ** Wendel Manderly, second son of Wyman, fought in the War of the Five Kings *** Wynton Manderly, first son of Wendel. Passed away at age four. *** Manfryd Manderly, second son and heir of Wendel. Married Ryella Bolton Current Members * Waltyr Manderly, eldest son of Manfryd. Master-at-Arms of The Night's Watch * Melwyn Manderly, current Lord of White Harbor. Married to Berena Dustin ** Waymar Manderly, son and heir to Melwyn. Twin to Mylessa Manderly ** Mylessa Manderly, daughter of Melwyn. Twin to Waymar Manderly * Wyman Manderly, third son of Manfryd. Married to Lyanna Tully ** Wendel Manderly, eldest son of Wyman ** Wylis Manderly, second son of Wyman * Myra Manderly, daughter of Manfryd. Married to Herbert Stark Category:House Manderly Category:North